


Keep Going Straight

by Rainsong



Series: No Rest in This World [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Deep Roads (Dragon Age), Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle, Established Relationship, Grey Wardens, M/M, Not Beta Read, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainsong/pseuds/Rainsong
Summary: AndersandNathanielare at a crossroads, illuminated only by the light ofAnders’ staff. They’ve been walking for hours.NathanielWe’ve definitely passed that carving already.AndersNo, the last one had five nugs. This one has six.Prompt: "Getting lost in the Deep Roads" and Anders/Nathaniel.See work notes for trigger warnings.
Relationships: Anders/Nathaniel Howe
Series: No Rest in This World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099796





	Keep Going Straight

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this fic on Tumblr [here](https://rainwolfheart.tumblr.com/post/644875803355725824/getting-lost-in-the-deep-roads-nateanders). Thanks to [ginger_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_green) for the prompt!  
>  **Trigger warnings:** Canon-typical violence, swearing

**Anders** _ and  _ **Nathaniel** _ are at a crossroads, illuminated only by the light of  _ **Anders** _ ’ staff. They’ve been walking for hours. _

**Nathaniel** We’ve definitely passed that carving already.

**Anders** No, the last one had five nugs. This one has six.

**Nathaniel** It was five and a weird dog. Look.

**Anders** That’s a nug.

**Nathaniel** Does it bloody matter?! We’re lost!

**Anders** You said it, not me.

**Nathaniel** “Take the second right at the signpost and keep going until you hit the mosaic of a baby king. Take the first left until you hear rushing water.” We fucking did that.

**Anders** Wait, no, that’s not it. Look.

**Nathaniel** What?

**Anders** Didn’t Dael say something about a rock that looks like a stump? That one looks like a stump.

**Nathaniel** Fuck.

**Anders** Were we supposed to go right or keep going straight?

**Nathaniel** We already tried going straight.

**Anders** Right, then?

**Anders** _ takes the right path, walking ahead.  _ **Nathaniel** _ jogs to stay in the light. _

**Nathaniel** Wait. Can we take a break?

**Anders** Tired?

**Nathaniel** Thirsty.

**Anders** _ stops. They sit on the rock that looks like a stump and pull out their waterskins. _

**Nathaniel** Dael’s next recruit had better be a cartographer.

**Anders** You love it.

**Nathaniel** What? Getting lost?

**Anders** Getting lost with me.

**Nathaniel** S’pose it could be worse.

**Anders** Maker, I’m blushing!

**Nathaniel** Shut up.

_ He kisses  _ **Anders** _.  _ **Anders** _ laughs; they kiss for a few moments, until  _ **Nathaniel** _ freezes. _

**Anders** What?

**Nathaniel** Shh.

_ He grabs an arrow and his bow, and stands up.  _ **Anders** _ gathers electricity in his hand, looking down the hall. A shadow flickers against the wall. A solitary  _ **genlock** _ enters with its bow drawn. Both Wardens let loose their attacks. The  _ **genlock** _ goes down quickly. _

**Anders** Good call.

**Nathaniel** Shouldn’t linger too long.

**Anders** This is the most action we’ve seen all day.

**Nathaniel** _ kisses him again. _

**Nathaniel** Let’s survive long enough to see some action tonight, then.

_ The growls of more genlocks can be heard as the Wardens gather their things. _


End file.
